


Only Fools

by Fanfan_la



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this future, all he could see was everything with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkaebsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> This is my first ever suyeol fic, so I hope you enjoy it :D

"Sooo~ What do you think?" A tall brunette elongated his vowels, exaggerating each one with a lilt in his voice, almost as if it were doing the bouncing for him rather than his body. "This is it, right? This is the one."  
  
"It's... perfect, Chanyeol. Absolutely perfect," breathed the shorter male next to the other. "Once we get this, we can move in, and build our new life together. This is perf-" Chanyeol clapped his hands in glee and picked the shorter male up before he could finish his sentence or protest, swinging him round in circles. "Yeol! Put me down!"  
  
Letting out a snort of laughter, Chanyeol shook his head defiantly. "Not until you say the magic words, Junmyeon!"  
  
Junmyeon huffed in fake annoyance and leaned into Chanyeol's hold. "Welcome to our new start, Mr Kim."  
  
Chanyeol grinned widely and let the short male down, but still held on tight, loving the warmth that came with his beloved lover. "Welcome to you too, Mr Kim."  
  
xXx  
  
"You know, when you said you wanted us to come over, it would have been nice if you had at least mentioned why," Jongin moaned as he lifted another stack of boxes and began carrying it inside the slowly-filling house, trailing behind Junmyeon.  
  
"And why would you need to know that?" Junmyeon asked his teenage cousin, an eyebrow raised as he set his box down and pointed Jongin to where he wanted the box.  
  
"If I knew you only wanted me and Sehun for heavy lifting, I would declined the offer and stayed at home, thanks," Jongin replied, letting out a groan as his back was relieved of the heavy burden for the moment.  
  
"That's exactly why we didn't tell you," Chanyeol chimed in as he entered what was going to be the sitting room, holding another box with his cousin, Sehun, following behind in the same way. "Otherwise, I'm sure I can guarantee that you'd be sleeping in right now."  
  
"It's only 12pm," Jongin whined.   
  
"Exactly. You sleep in until 2pm," Junmyeon said, leading Sehun to another spot in the room to place his box on. "Honestly, Hun, I don't know how you deal with this one being your best friend."  
  
Sehun shrugged. "I don't. Me and Kyungsoo-hyung share. Sometimes he's Kyungsoo's best friend when he's not being annoying, and sometimes he's mine when he's not being annoying."  
  
Chanyeol blinked in curiosity. "What happens when he's being annoying to both of you, then?"  
  
"Then he's the street's best friend," Sehun replied nonchalantly, ignoring Jongin's offended squawk. "Luckily, he hasn't had to experience that yet."   
  
"Green tea or coffee, anyone?" Junmyeon suddenly announced, having pulled out a bag of green tea bags, a jar of instant coffee, and a kettle. "It'll have to be sugarless, since I can't find which box they're in. I think there's milk in the fridge from when we plugged it in first to keep our some of our food fresh, so there's that at least."  
  
"Do you need help find the mugs?" Chanyeol asked, starting to unpack the first box in front of him. "And just tea, please."  
  
Junmyeon smiled and shook his head. "Okay, just tea. And no, I'm sure there's a box of them in the kitchen. Sehun, Jongin?" They both answered with unanimous "white coffee," followed by a murmur from the unsurprised elder along the lines of, "Kids these days. The amount coffee they consume is just terrifying."  
  
Chanyeol just chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss on Junmyeon's cheek before the latter disappeared in the half-done kitchen and leaving Chanyeol to be mercilessly interrogated by the two cheeky teenagers.  
  
"So, how's the married life? Is it as boring and cheesy as it looks?" Jongin asked first, leaning against Sehun as they both decided to sit on the couch, leaving Chanyeol to try and unpack the boxes alone.  
  
"My married life is perfectly fine, thank you," Chanyeol scoffed at Jongin's implications. "Cheesy, yeah okay, I'll give you that, but definitely not boring."  
  
"So what about the sex?" Sehun was the next to ask, blunt as ever. "Is it as stale and routine as the magazines say it is?"  
  
"Sehun, what the hell? You're too young to be asking about these things," Chanyeol spluttered.  
  
"Hyung, I'm nearly eighteen, how is that young?" Sehun disagreed. "Besides, you can talk; aren't you too young to be married?"  
  
"Twenty-five is a perfectly okay age to be married," Chanyeol sniffed in reply. "And why are you asking anyway?"  
  
The two friends shrugged. "Just curious. Neither of us want to be married until we turn thirty, so we were just wondering," Jongin replied.  
  
"I didn't want to get married until I was thirty-five, but look where I am now," Junmyeon said, returning from the kitchen with a tray of steaming cups. "Married at twenty-six, a stable job, and a house of our own." He placed the tray on the coffee table that was out and pulled Chanyeol over to the love seat across from the couch, cuddling with his husband.  
  
Sehun and Jongin both fake-gagged at the display, earning the middle finger from Chanyeol and a sigh from Junmyeon as the duo sniggered to the side.  
  
"Kids these days."  
  
xXx  
  
"I'm home!" Junmyeon called from the hallway, slipping off his shoes at the shoe rack and making his way into the sitting room.  
  
"I know it's only been a week since we moved here, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of you saying that," Chanyeol said from the couch, leaning in to press a kiss on Junmyeon's lips as the male joined the younger. "How was your day, Joon?"  
  
Junmyeon hummed as he threaded his fingers into Chanyeol's, barely hearing the murmur of the drama currently playing in the background. "Same as usual; numbers, papers, and a grouchy boss. Although, I heard that two of my co-workers were dating, so that's new at least. What about you?"  
  
Chanyeol let himself lean against Junmyeon's side, his head landing on his husband's shoulder despite the height difference. "It was good. The café is running well, and I got myself a new barista, who's pretty good at the whole thing even though he has little experience. The after shows are going well too - I just got that trio to perform again in a few days."  
  
"Lay, Baekhyun, and D.O.?" Junmyeon guessed, getting a nod from the younger. "Oh good! I really enjoyed them last time."  
  
"So are you going to watch, then?"  
  
Junmyeon nodded, running his hand through Chanyeol's unruly hair. It was always their thing to do this - to curl up on the couch and talk about Junmyeon's mundane office job and Chanyeol's performance café like they didn't hear more or less the same story everyday. It felt nice to relax into warm arms after a long day at work, and it never failed to loosen their limps by just being with each other.  
  
Chanyeol grinned, tilting his head to nose at Junmyeon's neck teasingly. "Good. It's a Friday night, so don't be late."  
  
Junmyeon closed his eyes as Chanyeol peppered butterfly kisses from the back of his ear to the junction of his neck. "I'll try."  
  
With a satisfied nip, Chanyeol pulled away briefly to change the channel to something more interesting.  
  
"No! Change the channel!" Junmyeon protested the minute it switched to a _very_ familiar movie.  
  
Chanyeol snorted at his husband's outburst and leaned as far back as he could with the remote in his hand. "No way - I love this film!"  
  
"You only love this film because it's the only one that's made me cry!" Junmyeon huffed, crawling over to grab the remote from Chanyeol, who only shifted back. "Chanyeol!"  
  
"Junmyeon!" Chanyeol mimicked, crying out in laughter when the older man decided to tackle the taller into the couch.  
  
It ended with the two of them lying down on the couch, Junmyeon on top of Chanyeol, with the latter still waving the remote high in the air. Junmyeon smirked in triumph when the younger struggled to get the heavy weight off him. "Got you now, you cheeky little-" He never got to finish his sentence, cut off by the soft lips of his husband. Giving into the sensation, Junmyeon sighed into the slow kiss until Chanyeol broke it first, a quirk to his lips curling them upwards. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at the younger man's smug look. "What?"  
  
Without a word, Chanyeol pointed at the TV with the remote in his hand and purposefully raised the volume, just as the poor little girl in the movie began to sob hysterically.  
  
Junmyeon immediately felt the tears gather in his eyes at the sound of the girl's broken cries, and punched Chanyeol's chest weakly. "Dammit, Yeol. Why do you always insist on doing this?" He whined, very unlike himself.  
  
Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Junmyeon's waist, smiling softly as he kissed away the small trail of tears running down Junmyeon's face. "So you always come to me for comfort, hugs, and kisses. Plus, you look like a red tomato when you cry - it's funny. Funny, but cute."  
  
"...God, I hate you."  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
xXx  
  
"Chanyeol!"   
  
A holler from the basement reached Chanyeol's ears, and he tilted his head in confusion. "Yes?" He yelled back, his gaze wondering back to his current episode rerun of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.  
  
"Did you put my shirt in with your socks? Again?"  
  
"Er... Yes, why?"  
  
"The _white_ shirt with the _red_ socks?"   
  
Chanyeol could hear the annoyance rising in his husband's voice and- oh, he could see where this was going. "...Maybe?"  
  
"Chanyeol!" A thunder of footsteps began to approach the sitting room, followed by a red-faced Junmyeon in fluffy slippers and a neon-green apron.  
  
"-I'm sorry!" Chanyeol covered his head to protect himself, even though he knew Junmyeon would never hit him anyway. He wanted to laughed because Junmyeon looked ridiculous in the apron Kris had got the couple as a gag gift for their housewarming party a year ago, but he knew it would only get on Junmyeon's nerves more. "I completely forgot to check that I hadn't mixed the two colours and I am so sorry!" He looked up to check if Junmyeon was still angry at him, but instead he saw the biggest pout on his husband's pink lips.  
  
"Chanyeol! My shirt is pink! Again!" Junmyeon harrumphed loudly, tossing the wet shirt at Chanyeol and making it whack the other in the face by accident. "What am I going to say to my boss when he see my come in with another pink dress shirt?"   
  
"Faded pink is the new classic black?" Chanyeol suggested meekly, looking rather sheepish as he tried to redeem himself by folding the shirt neatly.  
  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes before sighing in defeat and taking the folded shirt. "You do this all the time, Chanyeol! If you know you'll forget not to mix the two colours, why do you keep insisting on doing the laundry?"  
  
Chanyeol frowned at Junmyeon's harsh tone. "I just want to help out at home more," he replied quietly, looking away from the older. The way Junmyeon had said it made him sound a bit useless, even though he knew the other thought of him as anything but that. "You're always tired when you get home from work, and then you do half of the chores on top of that. I want to lessen the load."  
  
Junmyeon immediately softened at Chanyeol's sad and apologetic look, and placed a hand on Chanyeol's cheek in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry I got angry at you, Yeol. I know you don't mean to do, and I appreciate you trying to help me." He smiled at the younger, getting the other to return it with the same fervour.   
  
"I like helping you," Chanyeol replied earnestly.  
  
Junmyeon grinned, no longer irritated about the dyed shirt. "Well maybe you could try doing the ironing instead? You're better at getting the creases out then I am. Just leave the laundry to me, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Chanyeol's eyes reflected the smile on his face. "I think I'll do that instead."  
  
Junmyeon leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Chanyeol to bring the younger's head closer to his chest. He buried his nose into a thick patch of Chanyeol's hair, inhaling the fresh and fruity scent of his husband's shampoo. "Sometimes, I wonder what kind of good deeds I did in my past to deserve such a caring and thoughtful spouse," he mumbled into Chanyeol's hair.  
  
"You didn't have to do anything," Chanyeol said in response, closing his eyes as Junmyeon's hand ran through his wavy hair. "You just had to be there for me to meet. We were always supposed to be together."  
  
"Like it was destiny, huh," Junmyeon said thoughtfully, the concept familiar to him.  
  
"Like it was destiny," Chanyeol agreed readily.  
  
"...Cheese ball."  
  
"Hey! You said it first!"  
  
xXx  
  
"Taozi!"  
  
Junmyeon only managed to catch a short blur of black hair brush past him as he entered the kitchen, followed by a red-faced Sehun and panting Chanyeol rushing out the garden door. He shook his head in amusement as he settled himself in front of a taller man with dark hair.  
  
Kris, Junmyeon's closest friend, had brought his son, Tao, to sleep over the previous night and was currently nursing his headache with a well-needed coffee after a late-night drink-up at another friend's engagement party. Of course, Sehun had decided to visit when he heard that a four-year-old was staying over at his cousin’s house.  
  
Junmyeon watched as the trio entered the back garden before Sehun lifted Tao into his arms as Chanyeol tickled the child under his arms, earning a high-pitched giggle in return. He sighed contently, feeling a calm wave of indescribable emotion filling his chest as he watched how Chanyeol played with Tao.  
  
"So, now that you and Chanyeol have been married for two years, have you ever considered adopting a child?" Kris asked all of a sudden, startling Junmyeon out of his intent observation.  
  
The man avoided Kris's gaze as he answered. "I don't know... Aren't we a bit too young?"  
  
Kris snorted in reply. "You're kidding, right? You're twenty-eight and married, and Chanyeol's twenty-seven; that's the perfect age to start having children. Besides, I was twenty-two when Tao was born."  
  
"Yes, but you were also a promiscuous university student who only calmed down when you got your one-nighter pregnant," Junmyeon shot back, not cruelly.  
  
Kris rolled his eyes and sniffed. "Don't judge me."  
  
Junmyeon shrugged. "I'm not. After all, now you have a kid, a good job, and a wonderful girlfriend. Which reminds me - are going to ask her to marry you yet?"  
  
Kris shook his head, but he smiled. "Not for a while. She's not ready for that stage yet, and I'm willing to wait until she is." He then narrowed his gaze back at Junmyeon. "But stop avoiding the topic. Have you even talked to Chanyeol about it yet?"  
  
"No. We haven't really- I mean, I don't even know if we should- does he want kids? I don't know-" Junmyeon rambled in rushed sentences, forcing Kris to cover his opened mouth with a large hand.  
  
"First of all, _ew_ , don't make me do that again - that's gross." Kris grimaced as he wiped Junmyeon's saliva off with tissue. "Secondly, are you blind? Chanyeol adores kids; look at how he is with Tao. Actually, I'm worried he might one day kidnap Tao for himself," Kris added, casting a meaningful eye towards Chanyeol and Tao, both currently sitting on the grass and making what looked to be daisies chains. He turned his focus back onto Junmyeon. "What's this about really?"  
  
Junmyeon sighed. "Honestly, I don't know if _I_ can raise a child. I like them, sure, but enough to adopt one into my life? I don't know. It would be nice to have some to look up to me and look after, but I'm just not..." He trailed off.  
  
"Ready?" Kris guessed, getting a nod. "No parent is ever completely ready, even if they prepare themselves for it. It's a learning process, and I always learn something new about how to raise Tao. All it's about is whether you're willing to learn, and to love and raise a child. That's what matters. Not being ready, although that helps immensely."  
  
Junmyeon hummed in thought, really thinking about Kris' words. "I guess you're right-"  
  
"-Of course I'm right-"  
  
"-And I already know, without even asking Chanyeol, that he wants to adopt a child," Junmyeon continued, pretending he hadn't heard Kris' interjection. "But I think I need some time. Probably not a lot, but some time to think about it."  
  
Kris patted Junmyeon's shoulder. "Think about it all you want," he said, just as Tao came running in, babbling about wanting to show his baba the colourful flowers in the garden. "I'll give you two days before you cave."  
  
Kris followed his son before Junmyeon could get another word in, so he settled for rolling his eyes as Chanyeol trudged in, loosely wrapping his long arms around Junmyeon's neck from behind. "What were you two gossiping about this time?" He asked in amusement, noticing the look on his husband's face.  
  
"Nothing much. Just Kris being a cocky ass," Junmyeon replied, deciding to tell Chanyeol about the conversation only once he had made his mind up.  
  
"So, same as usual then," Chanyeol chuckled, moving to take a seat next to the elder. Junmyeon shrugged in response, leaning against Chanyeol's side. "Also, I have a question. What do you think Tao would like for Christmas? I mean, I know it's not even Halloween yet, but it's better to be prepared, you know. I won't think about Sehun and Jongin yet; I'll probably get them socks or something..."  
  
Junmyeon let Chanyeol rattle off his ideas while he made a few inputs, feeling himself relax as Chanyeol continued to speak as though Tao was their son. At this rate, it wouldn't take very long to make up his mind. A pout formed on his face as he spied Kris smirking at him through the window.  
  
Damn it, the man was always good with his predictions.  
  
xXx  
  
"Kim Jongdae!" A yell was heard from the sitting room, overshadowing the loud cries from a sobbing child and his broken toy.  
  
It was a weekend, one which Junmyeon had a day off for, for once, and he decided that he wanted to spend it with his son and husband. Kris also decided it would be a good time to exercise one of the many favours that Junmyeon owed him, and so he was babysitting Tao as well. To be fair, it wasn't a much of a hassle because Tao had grown into a little sweetheart at the age of seven, despite being spoiled rotten because his father couldn't resist his son's puppy eyes.  
  
What was a hassle, however, was the fact that Jongdae (who was the same age as Tao) liked to borrow people's things, and while he would ask for permission beforehand and always return it, there were many times where it wouldn't come back in tack.  
  
Unfortunately, this was one of those times, and it belonged to sensitive little Tao.  
  
"Kim Jongdae! Get yourself down here right now!" Junmyeon yelled again, a frown on his face. He wasn't necessarily angry, but his son needed to learn that he had to be a lot more careful with things that didn't belong to him.  
  
A boy with brown hair trudged into the sitting room, a sulky look on his face as he stood in front of his appa. Tao only sobbed louder when he saw Jongdae appear, leaving Chanyeol, who was comforting the child, to pick him up and try to hush him in the corner.  
  
"Jongdae, honey, what have I told you before?" Junmyeon lowered his voice but kept the strict tone immersed as he spoke.  
  
"To be more careful so I don't break people's things when I borrow it," Jongdae mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
Junmyeon came closer and crouched down, tapping Jongdae's chin to make him look back. "Now, you know that, and you know that Papa and I always tell you that, and yet you broke Tao-ah's Pinkeu Pinkeu. Sehun-hyung wouldn't be happy that you broke his gift to Tao-ah." Junmyeon noticed that Tao's cries had settled down to little sniffles. "Since you haven't listened to both me or Papa, you are not allowed to go to the park for the week, and I want you to go and apologise to Tao, now."  
  
Jongdae's eyes widened at Junmyeon's words, and he did what neither parent had ever seen him do - he shouted. "That's not fair! That's not fair- it's not my fault-! Taozi was being mean to me so it's not my fault-" Jongdae broke off his own yelling and began bawling, rubbing his hands into his eyes.  
  
Junmyeon could only stare in shock - he had never witnessed Jongdae shouting at him or Chanyeol because their son was always well behaved and obedient, even if he was a little mischievous at times. To hear Jongdae shout was so surprising, that Junmyeon didn't know what to do.  
  
Luckily, the older man felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Chanyeol carrying Tao in his arms. "Don't worry, Joon. I'll handle this," Chanyeol said, passing Tao over to Junmyeon, who looked rather relieved. Chanyeol then crouched down near his son and pulled the latter into his arms, letting the child wet his t-shirt and rubbing his back at the same time. When Jongdae had calmed down, Chanyeol pulled away to see Jongdae's face and asked, "Daedae, why are you so upset, hm?"  
  
"Appa won't let me go to the park but it's not my fault, Taozi was being mean to me!" Jongdae protested with a sniffled.  
  
"What actually happened, Dae?" Chanyeol asked, wiping Jongdae's nose gently when the child sniffed again.  
  
"Me and Taozi were playing warriors with Pinkeu Pinkeu and then I tried to make him do this really cool move from that kung-fu movie, but Taozi said it looked stupid and then called me stupid and tried to take Pinkeu Pinkeu back! But he didn't say please and Appa said that if you want something you have to say please and Taozi didn't say please so I didn't let go and he kept pulling so I pulled Pinkeu Pinkeu too but then Pinkeu Pinkeu got his arm ripped off and it's not my fault, I was listening to Appa but I didn't mean to rip Pinkeu Pinkeu's arm off-!" Jongdae didn't stop to breathe until the end of his sentence where he started crying again, hiccupping and messily wiping his runny nose.   
  
Chanyeol cooed softly as he pulled Jongdae into his arms, briefly noticing that Junmyeon had left the room with Tao to give him some privacy to calm their child down, and carried him over to the couch. Curling the child into his lap, he let Jongdae cry all his tears out whilst rubbing his back again and gently running his hand through Jongdae's hair in a soothing manner.  
  
When Jongdae had stopped crying, Chanyeol cleaned up his son's red face and spoke softly. "Are you feeing better now, Daedae?"  
  
Jongdae nodded his head slowly. "I didn't mean to, Papa. It wasn't my fault," he repeated, mumbling the words into Chanyeol's chest.  
  
"I understand, Daedae. However, I know you didn't mean to do it, but it doesn't mean it wasn't your fault." He saw Jongdae's lips tremble, but Chanyeol gently shushed the child. "It wasn't all your fault - Tao was responsible too, but you did pull Pinkeu Pinkeu like Tao did, and that's why he ripped. Do you understand?"  
  
Jongdae's mouth curled downwards, but he nodded. "Yes, Papa. It was my fault, but it was Taozi's too."  
  
"Now, what Tao said wasn't very nice, and he should apologise for calling you stupid, but also, you should apologise for not giving back his toy," Chanyeol said.  
  
"But he didn't say please!" Jongdae protested.  
  
"And that wasn't very polite of him, but it is his toy, and maybe he hasn't learnt how to say please yet, Daedae," Chanyeol reasoned. "Maybe you should teach him how to say please, hm?"  
  
Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Yes, I should!"  
  
Chanyeol chuckled at Jongdae's enthusiastic reply. "Okay, well, I'm going to go and get Tao-ah, and you're both going to apologise to each other nicely and be friends again, yes?"  
  
"Okay, Papa," Jongdae agreed. "But what about going to the park? Am I still not allowed to go this week?" He made a sulky face at the thought.  
  
Chanyeol hummed. "I'll check with Appa, but I think he will let you go when I tell him what happened."  
  
It only took a short explanation to make Junmyeon understand the situation and explain to Tao why Jongdae wouldn't give back Pinkeu Pinkeu, and in less than ten minutes, the two children were too busy running around and playing as knights to notice the couple watching from the couch, with Junmyeon skilfully sewing Pinkeu Pinkeu's arm back.  
  
"Kids are interesting, aren't they?" Junmyeon commented quietly as Tao squealed in laughter when Jongdae poked him in the stomach with his foam sword. "They're so innocent; so forgiving."  
  
"Like someone I know," Chanyeol said, nudging Junmyeon in the side gently.  
  
Junmyeon scoffed and continued to carefully hide the seams of the thread lining Pinkeu Pinkeu's arm. "Only because not forgiving either you or Jongdae is like looking at a kicked puppy and letting sit outside in the rain to freeze. Honestly, he takes after you more than he does me!"  
  
"You know that's not true. Jongdae is a natural clean freak, and likes to _learn_ \- I shudder to think about what he'll be like when he starts school," Chanyeol joked, prying Junmyeon's hands away from the stuffed toy once the man had finished and placing it on the couch. He took Junmyeon's hands into his, squeezing them gently as he watched Jongdae pressed a slobbery kiss on Tao's cheek, earning a whine of disgust from the other.   
  
Chanyeol chuckled at Tao's reaction before turning back to his husband, who looked like he wanted to ask something. "Do you think we're raising him right?" Junmyeon pondered. Even though they only had Jongdae in their care for just over two years, it was like he had been a part of their lives since he was born.  
  
"You mean, are we being good parents?" Chanyeol rephrased, getting a nod. "Yeah, I think so. Sure, he's mischievous, but he's also a bright and kind kid. I think we're doing a pretty great job. Actually, I think I'm doing a much better job than you are, if I do say so myself." He added the last sentence as a joke, snorting at Junmyeon's offended expression.  
  
"Confident, huh?" Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow. He glanced around before a smirk appeared on his face, having noticed something. "Let's see how confident you are when Jongdae starts asking all the awkward questions."  
  
"What-?" Before Chanyeol could do anything, Junmyeon up and left in Tao's direction with Pinkeu Pinkeu in tow, leaving the younger male suddenly face to face with his son, who had a curious look on.  
  
"Papa..." Jongdae started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tao mentioned Uncle Kris talking about siblings and how he was going to be a big brother in a few months. I don't understand; where do babies come from?" Jongdae innocently blinked up at his papa.  
  
Chanyeol gaped in surprise - firstly because, how did Junmyeon guess that Jongdae would ask a question like that? - and secondly, no, he didn't want to answer that; it would ruin Jongdae's innocence. Also, Kris was having another child?  
  
Chanyeol glanced back at Jongdae, who continued to gaze at his father in eagerness for an answer to his big question. He glanced around for help, but found none, leaving him to shout, "Joon… Help me!"  
  
The only response he got was a cackle of laughter.  
  
xXx _  
  
"Chan..." Junmyeon mumbled tiredly, trudging over to his still-awake boyfriend, seated in the former's study chair. "It's late." He draped his arms over Chanyeol's shoulders, wrapping them around his boyfriend and dropping a light kiss against Chanyeol's temple. "You need to stop."  
  
"But Joon..." Chanyeol protested weakly, clearly trying to fight the sleep in his eyes. "I haven't finished all the finances and bills I need to sort out for the new café and then I need to make my way home and cook-"  
  
Junmyeon cut Chanyeol off with another deeper kiss, silencing the other and getting him to relax his tense form. "Don't stress on it, okay?" He said. "I'm not letting you go anywhere like this, so just sleep over tonight. It's not like you don't already stay here every weekend anyway." He saw the hesitation on Chanyeol's eyes and spoke again. "Just leave it for now. The papers will be here in the morning, and I'll help you with them, yeah?"  
  
"...Okay," Chanyeol conceded, yawning into the palm of his hand.  
  
Junmyeon smiled at the endearing sight. "Come on, sleepyhead," he said, tenderly guiding his exhausted boyfriend to his bedroom, which seemed more like their bedroom, seeing as it was stuffed with a lot of Chanyeol's belongings.  
  
They both fell onto the bed with heavy thuds, not bothering with the heavy duvet and instead settling for a close huddle with Junmyeon tucked under Chanyeol's chin as the taller curled his legs up. An arm was draped across Junmyeon's waist as the latter sighed contently, closing his eyes.  
  
"...Joon?" Chanyeol's deep voice called out all of a sudden.  
  
"Hm?" Junmyeon mumbled, shifting a bit closer to the younger male.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Junmyeon opened his eyes to gaze up at his boyfriend, finding that the other was already looking down at him with a small smile. "Like right now? Yeah, of course. I'm really happy."  
  
"How happy? Like, _ okay _happy,_ content _happy, or_ intense _happy?"  
  
Junmyeon giggled at Chanyeol's eloquence. "Just happy. Very contently and blissfully happy."  
  
Chanyeol hummed in thought before speaking again. "What would you say if I said that I had something for you, something that I think you'll really like?"  
  
Junmyeon blinked at this. "I'd ask you what that something is."  
  
"Well... Firstly I have to ask you a question." Chanyeol shifted slightly, almost nervous. "You've never been the kind to expect something very extravagant, and you know I haven't got a romantic bone in my body, but, I was wondering, maybe that... I mean, I'm sure you'll be absolutely-"  
  
"Out with it, Chan," Junmyeon huffed with a short laugh, patting Chanyeol's arm encouragingly.   
  
Chanyeol took a deep breath and let it rush out in one go. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"...What?" Junmyeon uttered, looking stunned.  
  
"I said, will you marry m-"  
  
Junmyeon shook his head. "No, I know what you said. I mean, are you really proposing to me in bed when I was about three seconds away from dreamland?"   
  
Chanyeol wasn't sure if Junmyeon was speaking in disbelief or amusement. "...Yes?"  
  
Junmyeon quickly sat up and crawled on top of Chanyeol so that he was sitting on the younger's stomach. "Honestly, you have the weirdest timing ever," Junmyeon commented, shaking his head. "But I love it." He leaned down to press a warm kiss onto Chanyeol's chapped lips, grinning into it as his boyfriend responded. Pulling away only to separate their connected lips, Junmyeon brushed the stray hairs out of Chanyeol's face, getting a good look of the younger's eyes shining in love and hope. "Of course I'll marry you, Chan."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Chanyeol as he broke into a wide smile, the kind only reserved for his loved ones and the one Junmyeon adored the most. "I love you, Junmyeon," he said, entwining his hand with Junmyeon's by his side.  
  
"I love you too, Chanyeol," Junmyeon replied with equal love in his words. "Now, where's that something you wanted to give me?" He asked, having already guessed what this something was.  
  
Chanyeol didn't respond, simply reaching down and tucking his hand into his pocket to pull out a blue, velvet box. Opening it up, the ring tucked in the middle glittered brightly, the small but elegant jewel in the centre clearly cut with precision. Junmyeon let out a quiet breath as Chanyeol almost reverently slid the ring onto his middle finger. "Chanyeol... It's beautiful."  
  
"It reminded me of you - beautiful, bright, small with a simple charm, and well worth the price," Chanyeol responded simply.   
  
Junmyeon only pressed their bodies closer, hugging the male as tightly as he could to convey his thankfulness and completely adoration. "Thank you so much, Chan. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"I think I might have some idea," Chanyeol chuckled lowly, before he yawned and his eyes fluttered in exhaustion.  
  
"One question, before you go to sleep, Chan," Junmyeon said, gently patting Chanyeol's cheek to keep him awake.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you pick now to tell me? I'm curious - usually we talk about serious things like this at lunch or dinner," Junmyeon asked, smiling fondly when Chanyeol took a long time to answer due to his drowsiness.  
  
"You said this was when you were the happiest, right?" Chanyeol replied slowly, eyes closed and unable to fight his heavy lids. "I want to propose to you... when you were at your happiest so I could prove that nothing could make you more happier than if we were... tied together through marriage." He paused in between his words, slurring the last bit but not enough for Junmyeon to miss it.  
  
"That's... That's so _ you _," Junmyeon snorted in amusement. "Always the sentimental one out of the two of us." He smiled when he noticed that Chanyeol had completely gone out like a light as soon as he had finished speaking and pressed a loving kiss on Chanyeol's forehead, carefully rolling off Chanyeol's body without jostling the other and grabbing a light duvet to cover them. "Goodnight, Yeol."  
  
As he laid back with Chanyeol throwing an arm around his waist again in his sleep, Junmyeon closed his eyes and smiled, one last thought on his mind as he slipped under the blissful spell of Morpheus and dreamed of a house and a little boy, standing next to a very familiar man with the brightest smile.  
  
_ 'In this future, all I can see is you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan's Only Fools. And because of Jungkook and Namjoon's singing as well ngl.


End file.
